Chapter Fifty-Five: Crush His Plot (Part 1)
Crush His Plot (Part 1)Dengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (ﾔﾂの企みをぶっつぶせ! (前編), Yatsu no Takurami o Butsu Tsubuse! (Zenpen)) is the fifty-fifth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the first chapter published in volume twelve. Synopsis Teru and her allies initiate their plan to rescue Rena from her fiance, Kazuki Morizono, and to stop Morizono from auction offing a modified version of the Jack Frost virus code that Kurosaki original developed. As they prepare to board the cruise ship where Rena and Morizono's engagement party is being held, Kurosaki reminds Teru will be in the greatest danger during the plan, though she isn't worried because she knows Kurosaki will protect her. At the party, Morizono thwarts Rena's attempt to warn her mother Chiemi about Morizono's plans. As Morizono mocks Rena for how nobody will believe her and how he can destroy her father's company, he is greeted by Andou and Riko, who claim to have come to the party as representatives of Rena's school. Morizono is unsettled by Andou's subtle warning that he will be watching Morizono; as Morizono tries to tighten security, Rena is surprised to see Haruka as one of the maids. Rena realizes all her friends and family have come to save her. Disguised as a guest at the party, Kurosaki notes that all the smartphones given to the guests at the party will need a password to access the upcoming auction for the Neo-Jack Frost virus. Chiharu Mori, also in disguise, praises Kurosaki for obtaining the password ahead of time and reveals that she is not Morizono's ally. She informs him that if wants to learn her motive, Kurosaki should keep an eye on Kuwagata, the system engineer who Morizono has employed. As Chiharu remarks that Kurosaki could fail to stop Morizono if Morizono decides to endanger Rena, everyone at the party is startled by the arrival of Teru. Though Morizono assumes Teru is at the party to demand Rena's return, she shocks everyone by knocking Rena out by throwing a glass of water over her and claiming that Morizono has been cheating on Teru by going out with Rena. When he tries to dismiss Teru as a strange woman, a displeased Chiemi tells him that Rena and Teru are best friends and disdainfully asks how he intends to resolve the situation. He decides he will speak with Teru privately and tells two servers at the party take Rena to her room to recover. When Chiharu questions Kurosaki as to what is going on, she discovers he has disappeared. When Rena wakes up, she finds that the servers are actually Kiyoshi and her father. Her father apologizes for the agony Rena has endured and praises her for warning them about Morizono. Meanwhile, Teru apologizes for lying to Morizono and warns him to stop the auction because DAISY is certain to stop him. Confident that Neo-Jack Frost is unstoppable, he reveals that in less than five minutes the virus will attack an international airport's control tower. When Teru drops to the ground, Morizono believes he has won... only to see that the virus's transmission has been stopped by DAISY, who learned what he needed to know from a hidden microphone in Teru's corsage. With the target's safety confirmed, Kurosaki and the others begin the second stage of their plan: to get Teru back from Morizono. Gallery sad fiancee.png|The sad, beautiful fiancee who is not the heroine of the story sophisticated andou and riko.png|Some unexpected guests for Morizono maid haruka.png|Another unexpected face... we are here for you.png|"We are here for you." Another chiharu disguise.png|Chiharu Mori is here too teru dressed up.png|The girl who is the heroine of the story no one cheats on teru.png|Nobody cheats on Teru! morizono thinks he has won.png|Morizono thinks he's won... over for morizono.png|...but he's sadly mistaken. References Category:Volume Twelve Category:Chapters